Dragneel Brother's
by stoneheart1909
Summary: After centuries of being apart, the brothers are finally reunited with each other. However could the rest of Fairy tail accept this relationship? #
1. Reunited

Hey guys!!! I'm writing a story about the Dragneel brothers. I was disastisfied with how their conflict was resolved so I came up with a way of my own. Please do enjoy and tell me your thoughts through the comment section. Natsu may or may not undergo a bit of oocness in this story but keep in kind that he had been through a lot so he sort of matured? oh well onward with the story.

Fairy tail is rightfully Hiro mashima's.

After Team Natsu successfully accomplished the impossible 100-years quest, they went about their daily routine. Most of them were fine but one. Natsu has changed a bit, ever since he met his sort of half brother Ignia; he easily drifted off into space. There are times (Happy mentioned) that he'll fall into a comatose state for a day or two. Whenever he does, he always woke up with a satisfied but longing look in his eyes. When people asked, he would open his mouth only to close them again (Very un-natsu like) as if he didn't have the right set of words to put out.

Lucy has been trying to make him talk on certain occasion, she knew if he is pushed too hard Natsu would shut them out (subconsciously) like he's currently doing now. Erza's method involved constant badgering and threatening whilst Gray more to jeering and mocking. At last none of them succeeded to make him open up till Master Makarov had enough of his secrecy he called Natsu for a very stern talking,

No one knew exactly what words were exchanged but right after the hour long session, Natsu seemed a bit more relaxed and dare they say jovial a lot more than usual. Days passed and he become more and more happy alongside the constant comatose state. Only this time, the days shrunk to hours instead much to Happy's relieve.

A week before the first day of summer marked a shocking occasion for the Fairy tail's members. Per usual, Natsu kicked the guild's door open hollered his good morning and sat by the bar right across the door. Nobody made an effort to comment how expectant he looked at that time or how big of a grin he's supporting that most of them thought his cheeks would crack by now. Most of all when he kept muttering 'Nii-san' over and over again. Now,now, Natsu is never one with the cute nicknames, he's very far for it. The 'nicknames' he usually used is either obscenities or rather very appalling title to use on someone (namely Gajeel and Gray). So the whole guild wanted to know who the hell managed to make Natsu use such a cute nickname and not to mention in a very respectable tone.

'Natsu you seemed very happy today', Lucy commented, hoping for a little reaction from her partner. Natsu's reply was in between a grunt and a groan. What's worse was when Gray egged him on a fight, he merely shouted a 'shut up' before returning his gaze to the opened door. Hours ticked by and the clocked chimed twelve in the afternoon. Anybody with eyes can clearly see the disappointment shuffling in his orbs or how his smile dropped just a bit and his hope slowly crushed into dust. Mira put a special plate right in front of him hoping to distract the ever carefree dragon slayer from his musing.

When the clock stroke one, Natsu sighed. 'I guess he wasn't coming', he murmured. Both Gray and Lucy (who stayed by his side the entire time) were appalled by how broken it sounded. 'Dude are you waiting for someone?', Gray asked.

'Gray!', Lucy half shouted at his insensitive remark. 'Don't worry Natsu, who ever you're waiting for must be running late, aha! Maybe they missed a train or two I mean, we occasionally have slips up here and there', she said whilst chuckling nervously.

'Yeah, maybe', Natsu murmured again. It broke both their hearts to see Natsu so dispirited. He was energetic and loud, not brooding and a basket case.

'Sorry guys, I might take the day off or something', he literally ignored the delicious plate offered to him by Mira even shrugged Gray off with a snort. Just when he almost passed the door, a familiar voice of a boy shook his core.

'Natsu? Where are you going?', Natsu lifted his head. There right in front of him stood his brother. 'Nii-san! You came! You really did!', he shouted.

Zeref tilted his head in bewilderment, 'Of course I did. Why wouldn't I-whoa Natsu be careful champ', Natsu had tackled his brother down to the ground with a loud laugh. The brothers were a messy heap on the floor with Natsu koala hugging his big brother and Zeref gently circle his arm around Natsu's back and petted his hair. 'I thought you wouldn't come Idiot! What took you so long?', Natsu huffed.

'Ehe, someone decided to tag along at the last minute so I have to wait for them.'

'Hmph, you could have told me!'.

Zeref chuckled, 'How exactly am I suppose to do that on a short notice?'.

'Oh I don't know use the whatchamacalit device ice pants have or something'.

'It's called Lacrima phone and I invented it!', Warren shouted from afar.

'Natsu, you couldn't even say the name of that thing, how can you expect me to believe you can use such a complex tool'.

'Hey! I'm not stupid Nii-san!'.

'I'm not calling you stupid. The question is do you even have the phone with you?'.

The way Natsu went rigid with realization was enough indication he didn't really thought that far. They would have continued their banter if it wasn't for the awkward cough Makarov did to gain their attention. Zeref gathered himself up and strode over to the old man in a wheelchair. Makarov might have the most welcoming smile among these lots but that was because most of them were either confused or angry by his presence in the room.

'I think you're close enough', a burly man with blonde hair and a lightning scar on his face said.

'It's okay Laxus', Makarov interjected. 'Welcome Zeref, I take it you have come in peace to visit your dear brother.'

Zeref chuckled nervously, 'As you can see, I'm not the old Dark wizard anymore. I'm more or less was reborn as a new person with my memory intact. And yes, I come here to visit my brother', he flashed Natsu a small smile 'and I shan't bring harm to any of your children'.

Makarov nodded, satisfied with Zeref's answer 'Good, but if you do otherwise, you'll have hell to visit'.

'Alright', Zeref shivered. He might seemed nonchalant on the outside but his insides was raging with butterflies and alarms were setting off in his brain telling him to heed the warning very seriously.

'Wait a freaking minute!', Gray hollered. 'Master why are you letting this walking ticking time bomb into our guild? If I remembered correctly this guy was trying to KILL us! Freaking KILL us. And what the hell is your relationship with flamebrain? Him calling you Nii-san with such respect gave me the hibijibies. Are we all gonna shrug this off like nothing? Come on there's a freaking homicidal maniac right in front of us'.

'Take back what you said about my brother Popsicle!', surprised gasped erupted through the crowd.

'Natsu, I don't think that's the right thing to say right now', Zeref commented. Natsu clucked his tongue, slung an arm around his brother and pull him closer. 'We are the Dragneel brothers. He's my big bro. No one speaks ill of him when I'm here and he's not bad anymore'.

'I don't know whether to be surprised about Pyro's relationship with emo kid or the fact that flame head actually have enough brain cells to use the word 'ill' correctly', Gajeel interrupted, earning him a very indignant set of 'Hey' from both brothers.

' I concur, Master. It's very risky bringing the former', Erza said the word witch such distaste 'Black Wizard into our guild after all that he has done'.

'Rest assured Titania. I came without harm. I really just wanted to visit Natsu and catch up. He's the only family I have left you know'.

Erza whipped her head towards Zeref. Within a fraction of a second the tip of her sword was already pointed at his throat and Natsu was unwillingly dragged away by Gajeel and Gray. 'And why should I believe that you vile creature'.

Zeref sighed, this is the reason why he only wished to see Natsu in the Morpheus realm but since his dear younger brother taunted him with a bet, he had to agree. (Stupid too stubborn Dragneel genes).

He met her steely gaze with one of his own 'I understand your apprehension but rest assured I will never harm anyone my brother treasures plus I don't have the Ankhseram curse anymore so I'm perfectly fine'.

Ezra skulked closer, pushing the blade deeper into his nape drawing a thin line of blood. 'Oh.. and who would take your side Zeref?'.

'I will', a voice soft as bell chimed in. Shocked painted across Erza's face as Mavis walked to the center and stood next to Zeref.

'Put your sword down child. He's speaking the truth. I swear on my current life'.

'F-First? H-How? You should have- you were- but'. Mavis merely smiled among the confusion. 'That will take a long time to explain but like Zeref said, both of us didn't posses the power our former self use to have'.

'I-I'm glad you finally have your happy ending First', Makarov added.

'Thank you Makarov, though you really shouldn't speak my former name so carelessly. My current name is Mio and Zeref's is Arios. Confusion might ensued and things will not end up well for either parties if our former names were spoken out of this compound'.

Natsu bit down the hand holding him down 'Yo First! Are you and my Nii-san dating? When can I get my first nephew or niece?'.

'Natsu! That was a very inappropriate question', Zeref countered with a scarlet face. Something that everyone in Fairy Tail found it cute. Natsu stomped his feet on Gajeel's foot and head butted Gray on the chin. Flexing his arms he trotted over to the blushing couple and wrapped his hand one their neck. 'What I'm just saying ya know. I mean Nii-san you got to admit, your anti-socialness is a problem. Plus she's my future sister in-law right.'

'Natsu! First of all, I don't have anti-socialness! Heck that's not even a word and..and ughh...', by then his face is redder than a tomato and smokes were coming out of his ears plus Zeref was humiliated and irritated by his brother's smugness. That was the case until he dropped another bombshell.

'What about you and the Heartfillia girl then? Have you told her of your infatuation. Are the both of you dating?'.

Silence ensued for a second before the hall erupted in catcalls and a series of 'I knew it', 'Damn I lost the bet' and 'Whoohoo Natsu got himself some nice chick'.

'Nii-san! How could you!', this time Natsu's fist was coated in flames.

'You shouldn't have started it!', Zeref countered.

'Nii-san! This is war!', Natsu hollered.

'I'm ready when you are!', Zeref replied. _This brings back memories. We totally like to duke out over the simplest of things, like who would sleep with mom tonight._

As Natsu was about to pummel (jokingly) his brother to the ground; starry blond hair blocked his view. Standing right in front of his brother is Mavis with her arms outstretch.

'Boys, I don't really mind you kicking each others butts back to Tataros but Makarov have enough paperwork to do. Just look at the poor soul!', sure enough Makarov was watching them with battered breath, face drained of color and eyed bigger than saucepans.

Heaving a breath the old man thanked Mavis for her save. 'B-But Nii-chan was being a jerk. He shouldn't have said that!'.

'Well, you too!', Zeref added.

'Zeref not now', Mavis interrupted. Seeing how both the boy's back facing each other and none of the two is old enough to actually implement the word tolerate, she had to take action. This is totally not how she imagined her visiting her in-laws would be.

Before Mavis could say a word, Lucy already broke the tension. 'Natsu apologize to your brother'.

'What! Luce... No!'.

Lucy rubbed her temple, 'Well, you did technically started the fight so apologize and hug it out! Plus why are you so surprised anyway. We were a couple for about three months now'.

A chorus of what rang across the room, 'How!', and 'Why's', echoed next. But the most prominent question was 'How can flame brain comprehend love? Is this the end of the world?', courtesy of Gray- who inevitably created another mini war near the bar.

Mavis gave Zeref the stink eyes thus forcing the man to walk over his brother, pull him out of the fight by the scruff of his shirt. 'Hey! What do you think you're doing?'.

'Saving you. Maybe?. Anyway, I have something to offer as a piece offering', Natsu hadn't realized the worn out satchel strapped on his brother's side. He tilted his head to the side when Zeref brought out a blue container. From the smell of it, he could tell it was something sweet.

'Awww.. Nii-san you know I don't like sweet things'.

'I know, But you always have an exception for this one'. A strong aroma of chocolate and almond filled the guild. Natsu could feel the familiar stinging sensation in his eyes. Zeref took a cookie broke it into half and hand his brother one.

'You still remember what Mama used to say about this?'.

Natsu took the piece and let out a watery laugh, 'Yeah. If you break the last cookie into half and share it with you loved ones, your wish will come true. Yep, can believe mama told us that just to stop us from burning down the whole kitchen.'

'No Natsu, that was all you'.

'Shut up. I thought this was supposed to be a piece offering'.

'Yeah..yeah.. Sorry about revealing your secrets though little brother'.

'Sorry I'm not sorry Nii-san', Natsu replied nonchalantly.

'Hey!'.

'What?', Natsu shrugged, 'I mean you need the pushed don't cha'. I don't wanna hear you moaning about not having the chance to speak up about your feeling and stuff anymore'.

Zeref shook his head tiredly, his brother really didn't have the slight shroud of decency in him. Natsu is always so impulsive and truthful; it hurts. 'Whatever let's just eat'. The older Dragneel watched silently as Natsu devoured the cookie in seconds, usually the younger Dragneel would consume any type of food without actually indulging in their taste so Zeref was hoping this one would differ. After all, he tried his best to recreate their mother's famous dish for Natsu. All because his little brother said he missed their mother's cooking.

The moment Zeref saw a tear slide down his brother's cheek, the older man panicked. 'Hey! Natsu whats the matter? Did I get the ingredient wrong. I knew I was suppose to put more almond than chocolate. If you don't like it you can spit it out, I can make new ones', he become more anxious when Natsu started sniffling. His tough little brother is sniffling, oh god the cookie must have tasted so terrible.

That moment where the rest of Fairy Tail bear witness to how the grand 'Dark wizard' actually buzzing around his brother, touched their heart. If they stripped the curse and the dark personality away, they knew deep down Zeref is a good man and a good brother. Yet, that fact does little to atone for all the sins he had done during the four centuries he had lived.

Natsu waved off his brother, 'It doesn't taste bad silly. I'm just.. it taste just like Mama's cooking', more tears poured out at the mention of his mother. As quickly as he can, Natsu wiped all the tears away and suck in a breath, flashing his brother a toothy smile and muttered a thank you (which is very rare in his case- this proves that despite his rowdy behaviour, Natsu deeply respect his brother).

'Oh thank god. I spent months trying to remember the exact ingredient Mama used. Ugh not to mention the time I blew the microwave thr-'.

'Four!', Mavis interjected.

'Fine, four times, just to perfect this cookies. Luckily, I brought a whole batch just for you. Sorry I couldn't bring more though. I was pressed for time'.

Natsu smirked, 'Don't worry Nii-san! Lucy's place have an oven and ingredients we can bake more together!'.

'Why my place!', Lucy tiredly shouted.

'Aww... but Luce... Cookies'. After discovering the full effect of his beaten puppy eyes (the eyes of Death as Zeref dubbed it), Natsu has never failed to get anyone to follow his whim, well except for Gray..Maybe Erza, Gramps and Laxus.. B-But you get the point.

Gritting her teeth, Lucy reluctantly gave her consent with a condition that neither brothers shall make a mess of her kitchen (blew it up) when they're baking.

'Thanks Luce! Love ya'!'.

Lucy tiredly waved him off, 'Yeay, yeay.. Natsu! Make sure you don't burn my house down! Zeref-san please look after your brother!'.

'Okay! Little sister-in-law...', his words was nothing more than air afterward due to the fact that Natsu was dragging him around by his wrist whilst the younger one was sprinting like a maniac on the streets.

'You're not going Lu-chan?", Levy asked her friend.

'No. I figured they need some time alone. I know how it feels like to finally found someone related to you by blood and I know they have a lot to discuss about'.

'Tch! Yeah right. Like Zeref can discuss anything civil with Flame head!'.

'Gray! Stop being so bitter! He said he's a changed man and he was sorry, you shouldn't really held it against him you know'.

At the mention of the last sentence Gray exploded, 'Sorry?! He said he was sorry? Sorry to break it to ya' If sorry could fix everything he had done, bring back my families and restored the sorrows he bestow upon thousand of people then I wouldn't mind but that can't be done now can it? Just because he's Flame brain's brother; we have to sweep all his fault under the rug like a bunch of naive idiots! Well, I have a beef to pick with him and I could careless whether he's flame brain's brother or not or whether he's changed, cause what he had done is UNFORGIVABLE', Gray said those words with so much venom some of it had taken root inside the members.

'This is ridiculous Gray! Erza say something!', Lucy whined.

The aforementioned wizard flinched, shooting her friend a sorry look she muttered, 'I'm sorry Lucy, I have to agree with Gray on this one. He had done so many terrible deeds... I don't think I can forgive him just like that. He..he was the reason Jellal was possessed and he was also the reason why Jellal's future is bleak and the source of my nightmare. I'm sorry Lucy, First, to me Zeref is like a bad omen'.

'Not you too, guys come on, we need to give the guy a chance don't you agree?', Lucy frantically wait for a positive response. She waited and waited, none of them were willing to face her at that moment. 'Alzack? Bisca? Mira? Elfman? Evergreen? Wendy? Anybody?'.

As if wishing for a last salvation, she turned her hoping gaze towards her best friend Levy. 'Levy-chan?'.

Levy bit her bottom lip, with quivering voice she summed up everyone's thought 'Sorry Lu-chan. I-I just can't do that'.

After three straight hour of scourging for ingredients at the market, revising the steps and ensuring Natsu don't burn any of the batches, the Dragneel brothers could finally release a sigh of relieve. Right in front of them were tray upon trays of freshly bakes cookies. Many which they were planning to share with Fairy tail tomorrow.

'Natsu, maybe I shouldn't really step into Fairy Tail anymore'.

'Don't be ridiculous, Nii-chan. You did nothing wrong, Icy pants was just bring a prick like usual'.

Zeref shook his head sadly, 'That's not it Natsu. You know I'm not welcome there. I killed so many people, sinned so many time it wouldn't surprise me if they refuse to forgive me'.

Natsu quickly jumped to his feet and stood right in front of his brother. ' Fairy tail ain't that bad. I know first hand, I grew up with them. Maybe they need time to get use to you...', Natsu hold his chin thinking very hard for a way to make Fairy tail warm up to his brother. After contemplating for an hour while putting the cookies int their respective bags, Natsu finally came up with a 'brilliant plan' as he called it.

'Nii-san!Nii-san!', he shouted enthusiastically as he bounded into the kitchen where his brother was cleaning everything. The older Dragneel chuckled seeing the esttatic way his brother hopped in to kitchen.

'Yes Natsu, what is it?'.

'I just have the greatest idea on how to make my friends like you', Zeref didn't have the heart to show his disbelief in front of Natsu. He knew deep down that what ever he does from here on out will not easily be tolerated by some of the Fairy Tail members; be it good or bad. In spite that, he will do whatever his brother thinks is the best just to appease him.

'Well... aren't you going to tell me?', Zeref asked after a moment of silence in between them.

That snapped Natsu from his reverie, with a triumphant smile he grabbed his brother's wrist and dashed madly to the top floor and pulled Zeref down next to him right at the edge of Lucy's bed. 'You see. I was thinking about you helping me distribute these cookies in Fairy tail. That way you can make a conversation with them and they'll know that you're no longer a big bad baddie anymore!'.

Zeref didn't have the heart to say that him giving them cookies is the most dangerous idea. The member couldn't even stand ten feet away from him let alone exchange any kind of goods. 'B-But Natsu...'.

'Aww Nii-san I know you can do it! You just have to believe in yourself!', Natsu merrily chortled. With how happy and confident his brother looked right at that moment he relented. He didn't really mind if they're avoiding him. As long as Natsu is satisfied, he'll do anything to fulfill his brother's wish. After all they're family. Ah.. speaking of family...

'Hey Natsu, I brought another surprise for you. Wait here', Zeref went down to retrieve his worn out satchel. From it he brought out a worn out book with decaying yellowish paper. When he opened inside however; the pages were filled with childish doodle and alphabets. Natsu might have not remember it but Zeref memorized every page, every detail down to the story. Taking a seat next to his brother once more, the older Dragneel opened the first page where a picture of a happy family messily drawn on top resided.

'You might not remember it but this is your first gift from me. You were so happy when you got it, you never miss a day to draw something in it. Every time you finish one; you would always tell me the bizarre stories about your day, I never get tired of it because you were so silly back then.' Natsu blushed a bit, he didn't know he liked to draw as a child.

'So, in turn let me retell the stories you have told me', with that, Zeref turned the pages to the very center of the book where there was a messy drawing of a red fire breathing dragon, some black and pink dots that may or may not resembled a human playing happily in a field filled with poppies. 'You

see, this is the day when we first met the all mighty King of the Fire Dragon, Igneel!'.

Lucy and Mavis arrived at Lucy's house at the stroke of seven. The two blondes spent the evening debating with the rest of the members about hospitality towards Zeref. It seems some of the older member have some sort of grudge on the poor man to the point that they refused to acknowledge the man's existence in their guild.

'Natsu will be so heart broken. He had been waiting for his brother to show up since forever'.

'I know Lucy. Z- I mean Arios has been struggling with his self worth since he regained his memories. It took me half a month forcing him to have a talk with Natsu in his dreams. I don't think he could bear any other rejection from other people, even if he deserves it'.

'Right now, I just hope the boys keep my renovation expenses to a bare minimum. Here goes..', Lucy carefully opened the door. She sniffed the air for any traces of burnt furniture. When she smelled none, Lucy stepped into her kitchen. She was speechless at how cleaned it was; scratched that, her kitchen was spotless.

'Natsu? Zeref?', Lucy hollered. Hearing no response, she gave Mavis a worried look.

'Maybe they were sleeping?", Mavis offered.

'Yeah, that's probably it'.

Both blondes climbed up stairs. The sight were were greet in swelled their heart. Just like Mavis said; both brothers were sleeping. Natsu rested his head at Zeref nape whilst the latter was snoring loudly with an open book in his hand. Both of them had their leg sprawled on the floor but the faces they supported were pure bliss.

'I took them a freaking four centuries to reunite, why can't people just let them be?', Lucy whispered with croaked voice.

Mavis sadly shook her head, she made her way towards the sleeping brothers, pulled down Lucy's comforter to cover the boys. Petting both their heads lovingly she turn to face Lucy. 'Apparently, this world can be kind and cruel at the same time. It's just crueler towards these brothers. But I believe both of them can overcome it. They have the stubborn Dragneel genes after all'.


	2. Announcement

For those who have read Dragneel Brothers. I had written the continuation called Dragneel Brothers 2. Please enjoy and do leave some comments to support me. Thank you very much.


End file.
